In electrical power transmission systems, great care is taken to avoid possible configurations (e.g., sharp protrusions on structures that are on or near high voltage conductors) that may cause a local concentration (e.g., a high electrical potential point) of electric field that may exceed the threshold for coronal discharge. Electron avalanches that may result from such high-potential points may produce, such as via impact ionization and subsequent recombination of atmospheric plasma, an ultraviolet (UV) photon spray or coronal discharge. While most coronas are benign, some may be indicative of severe degradation of equipment that would require immediate attention. As such, procedures that may be used locate, diagnose, and classify coronas are often considered to be a useful component of a transmission line inspection process. However, such processes may often be used infrequently for cost reasons (e.g., human inspection of UV-band imagery, etc.) and/or difficulty of image capture, particularly in remote locations. As such, a need has been recognized for a lower cost image generation system and/or an automated image analysis system to allow for more frequent inspection of power transmission infrastructure.